how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Inyuki
New features: http://inside.wikia.com/wiki/What%27s_New Thank you for creating wiki howto, it is great. I have often wished for a site like this to exist. It's going to be a great resource for people all over the world. --A vivid dreamer 04:37, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :A vivid dreamer, thank you, but this is not just me who created it. It is all of us. It is a product of the ideas of us all. Inyuki 09:16, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :I have the corporation(3 parts) on my computer, do u have a fast conection,cause i can put it on my friends server for u... ZyMOS :: Oh, really? That sounds great. Yes, I have fast connection. Please. :-). :::Im sorry i forgot about this. Do u have an sftp, ftp or other server set up. u can email me here http://ucsu.colorado.edu/~israeljr/contact/form.htm if that doesnt work let me know on my talk page... ZyMOS 02:20, 7 August 2006 (UTC) I realise now there were many people, including you, that brought together their ideas and other projects to create wikihowto. Zymos, Moa, you and more... :) --A vivid dreamer 11:53, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Inyuki I really like your work on the how to project. Arigato Gozaimashta Gil Yes, I am extremely happy to hear this from you, and I am going to search for people who would like to contribute, but it would be much easier if the topics were known beforehand, so people could amplify their interest by translating what is more interesting/preferable personally. You are very welcome. :-) Domo arigatou gozaimasu. Inyuki 04:10, 15 June 2006 (UTC) I wish i knew - it's early in our thought process on what the japanese community wants to read about. i also left you a message on the Main Page Greetings from wikiHow founder Hi there, I'm Jack Herrick founder of wikiHow. I admire what you have started with the how-to wiki. Any chance you will be at wikiMania in Boston? If so, it would be great to meet up and chat about how to and wikis. You can leave a note on my wikiHow talk page at http://www.wikihow.com/User_talk:JackHerrick . I'm presenting a talk on wikiHow on Fri at 4 and would be happy to chat with you any time after that or on Thur, Sat, or Sunday. I'll be sending this same note to the other co-founders of the HowTo wiki. I hope I can meet with one of you. Best, JackHerrick 05:01, 3 August 2006 (UTC) from wikiHow I left this same note on your gmail account... Thanks for the message on my talk page. It would be great to meet you on Saturday at Wikimania. Let me propose some possible times.... We could meet at 9 AM Saturday at the Harkness Commons next to the snack bar on the 1st floor (the air conditioned lobby behind the dorms and Pound Hall.) Another option I would probably prefer would be to meet at the same place but at 1:30 PM instead. That would give me more time to sleep in the morning. :) Let me know what works best for you and I'll look forward to seeing you there. --JackHerrick 19:39, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Icon change can u change the top corner icon to the semi-offical icon Image:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable.png Eventually i will internationalize it, like we discused a long time back. Then that will be the offical icon :thanks ::ZyMOS 02:18, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :::How about we have a debate-descussion on the name. I think its about time we make a desision ZyMOS 04:11, 21 August 2006 (UTC) my noting to Mr Siafu Sorry I missed your noting as under. It gives me a great pleasure to work with you for the project wikia.com Shall be active again after my return to NZ by March 2007. think that's a good idea. Especially your explanations would be useful for our howto project ( http://howto.wikia.com ). I think we could work in close cooperation, as you could direct people for the exact technologies and howto, and normal technocrats (or geeks) would find the engineering wikia really fantastic. My point is, I think it is good if the Engineering wiki transformed the Wikipedia articles this way, and wrote about more exact things. --Inyuki 10:05, 25 April 2006 (UTC) ' --Dore chakravarty 01:32, 20 September 2006 (UTC) objects and howtos Hey hows it going, we are tring to keep objects and howtos seperated, See Howto solve simultaneous equation and simultaneous equation ZyMOS :Sorry, previously I was thinking of simplifying the procedure of creating a new page, but didn't explain that. The suggestion is to start with single pages, and disintegrate it into different howto pages only when the page gets too large for one page. That might be good especially when the topic is quite narrow, e.g., the Gradient descent. If it is only one method, well, initially there is no much meaning to have an organizational page for it, but there will be more technical information, I plan to make it more like an organizational page, putting some specific technical information to other pages by making howto links. :I believe that it is good to have some of the most frequently searched information in the organizational page itself, organized by , ..., so that a person wouldn't need to additionally click link in order to find what the most likely he or she is searching for. :Inyuki 17:57, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::I see what your saying, but i think it may lead to confusion about how the site is structured. ie they may think that they shouldn't make objects that are not howtos, or something like that ZyMOS =Admin privileges= Do you think i could get admin privileges or the equivalent so i can delete bad pages. thanks ZyMOS 17:16, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, ZyMOS 01:22, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry to drop here out of nowhere. I've just pass on Angela's page and saw Inyuki asking for this : ::Make good use of it. ^^ See ya. §: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 07:30, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks! Inyuki 15:44, 17 March 2007 (UTC) fr.howto Hi! I'm processing Fr.howto request now. I was wondering about the founder: you, the requester? or Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com? Thanks for the request! --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:54, 5 April 2007 (UTC) : Heh, Angela is faster than me :-) She created fr.howto and gave Jean-Baptiste sysop rights. I hope french version to grow as fast as other versions :-) Best, --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 03:47, 7 April 2007 (UTC) =howto type stories= You know how you were talking about making stories about personal experiences making something. Even though i dont get it, you should give it a try. Ive been wrong before. maybe making it something like Stories:How we designed the Pentium processor. Or maybe Guide to designing a computer processor and have the real life experiences intermingled with the guide as large sections of block quotes for real experience. to design a processors pipeline to memory, you must first create an instruction cache and data cache. ''At intel we decided to implement the cache using the quad-super magic cell method to control the instruction cache......, User:usersName (or real name) Once the cache is created the ...... I think the later idea would actually be a great solution, but you should implement an example or a actual article and see if it catches on. After all you started this thing and brought great ideas to the table that i never would have thought of. ZyMOS 03:06, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :A simple example I will try to do, but for something more substantial, funding is necessary. I have to do my Maths BA degree right now, and have neither enough time nor experience of designing a mass produced product worth of disclosing for the public, however, there are a number of old corporations and organizations that do have ever done a product from scratch. : :I think, just what about asking some angel investor to finance something like this...? Inyuki 18:17, 4 August 2007 (UTC) New skin So you probably noticed Wikia shoved a new skin on us, Quartzsmoke. I thought it was really ugly and very confusing. But i significantly modified it, and I think it looks good. Let me know what you think. ZyMOS 03:40, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks. If u see any problems let me know..... ZyMOS 20:00, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Skin Where u able to set the default skin to monobook? because it is now. I was told this wasn't possible. Let me know.... ZyMOS 17:11, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Hello, I set the default skin setting to quartz-slate because the monobook setting didn't seem to do anything. No matter the setting firefox uses monobook, and operabrowzer uses quartz-saphire. dont user stand why. I have been changing the default to try to figure out why. Im not tried to force my choice. Once i figure out whats going on we can set the default to monobook or whatever. If you have IE, can u tell me whats the default.... thanksZyMOS 17:41, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Objects, HowTos, Guides ZyMOS, let me clarify our concepts and ask your opinion about naming of our articles. Objects are hubs for Guides and Howtos, like extensions of Wikipedia pages. Objects can be abstract (Mathematics) or rather concrete (MediaWiki 1.11.0). ; Yes Guides are abstract manuals organizing tasks that have to be done to accomplish a project. ; Im not sure if you are say this, but my understanding is. Guides are broad. like Guide to Linux. It conains more of and article structure with links to howtos and objects. Howtos are exact procedures for very specific tasks. ; Yess Right? So, Objects will contain lists. Guides will contain text. Howtos will contain lists, and that is how the Wikihowto is organized. If you want to write about some specific procedural knowledge in our system, you need to create a Guide, then write Howtos for it, or write a Howto and then link it to a guid or object. It is all logical and good, but that requires much work in organizing pages. And I have a need for freedom to write procedural information directly to the Object pages by writing a unique name and omiting "howto" or "guide" for simplicity reasons. I mean, for me it is more tasteful, natural and straightforward just to think up a unique objectival topic (namespace) without writing "Howto:.. " or "Guide to..", and write very specific description of it's creation. ; I have though about using a namespace like Howto:, and Guide:, and it seems like a good idea, if the approach being used right now is not good. I want to write "Derivation of Taylor's formula with residual term for multivariable function" or simply "Taylor's formula with residual term for multivariable function" ("how to create" is implied from the project name, why should I bother writing it) instead of "Howto derive generalized Taylor formula with residual term for multivariable function" ? --Inyuki 17:04, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Do you think the word "Howto " or "Guide to" is always necessary? ; I understad what you are saying. Two reasons why I like them being used * Search engins. If you seach howto xxxx we will be high on the list. * It describs exactly what we are, a howto site. **Derivation of Taylor's formula with residual term for multivariable function, could be a paper written for a doctoral thesis. Howto derive Taylor's formula with residual term for multivariable function. Makes it seem like you don't need to be a expert. It makes it more inviting for users who are searching for solutions to problems. :Problems with this method. Sometimes using howto xxx for a howto type page doesn't read well. Guide to chip packages sounds much better than Howto identify chip packages. It really should be a howto, but its sounds awful. So far i havn't come up with a solution. Half these type pages are left as guides and half are converted to howtos. If they are left as guides then we will have little to distinguish guides from howtos and people will choose the prefix they want when creating them. If we correct them, then they will be much less popular. I have no solution to this.... :PS, have you checked out the portal system i started. Portal:Main, Tell me what you think. ZyMOS 21:00, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Here is the experience in the French version (Wikicomment) : the idea was to not include "Comment" ("Howto") in the titles, to shorter the titles. And to repeat the subject starting by "Comment" in the first line of the text. But we see the natural tendency is to include Comment in the title. Without a stong community (not done today) it's perhaps difficult to respect this not-natural rule. Regarding OBJECTS I confirm it's not the idea for French. I still prefer the Categories, much more automatic. And if someone want to create additional pages with lists of articles, it's fine, as done in Wikipedia. Not replacing the lovely categories (easy to produce and surf).--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 06:05, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::In responce to Jean-Baptiste Martin: I felt awkward about objects at first, but i now feel they are really important. It allows you to interlink all the pages, and it give the user the ability to quickly get a definition. Say a user see a link bash shell, and thinks he/she needs to learn more on bash programing before continuing the current howto. and it also allows to ablitity to find related howtos.... And they don't have to be called objects, the term subjects may be more appropriot, but we use objects. As for categories, I think we should use them, but the other admins are against so we a using an alternative method that is more dynamic. Portals, we are just geting started but I think its more useful than categories. The problem is all links have to be added manually and if the site gets very large, it will become difficult to maintain. I tried to look into controlling the page structure of categories to make them more useful, but its hard coded. Well these are my thoughts, but the french page is all yours. ZyMOS 04:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) default skin Sorry i haven't responded to you in a while, Ive been really busy, applying for jobs. So i didn't want deal with any administrative stuff. I noticed you deleted the default skin. That sets it to quartzsmoke. I prefer setting it to quartzslate. For a while i was confused about what the default one was. Two different browsers showed 2 different skins. I talked to wikia, and u need to logout and delete all wikia cookies. Then you will see what everyone else sees. You can't set it to monobook. I tried. I worked allot on the quartz slate and i think it looks relatively good ZyMOS 18:02, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Forum idea Your statement: By the way, I think the forum is not necessarily the best idea, because it takes much time to go through all sorts of branches of it. --Inyuki 06:10, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Do you mean any forums on the page, or just moving the main talk page to forum. Im not sure what you mean by, because it takes much time to go through all sorts of branches of it. I think it will just make it easier to organize comments/questions/ideas. As the main discussion goes all over the place. But i have no strong feeling ether way so i can remove it from the top of the page links, and/or the top of the main talk page. ZyMOS 04:35, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Spam Ive been posting the IPs of spammers here Help:SPAM. Hopfully it will show repeat users, discorage users losing there anonymity, and punish self advertizing spammers. It not likly to make any effect, but may help people make better filters. ZyMOS 05:06, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Airplane I hacked ur new airplane page, if you don't like it, change it back. But its a cool howto, im gonna send it to my friend ZyMOS 01:59, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Goals I think we should get back to our origional goal. Becoming part of the Wikimedia collective. That should be our goal for this year. We got 250+ howto's, some of them really good, But our popularity isn't too big. ;Goals to complete by the end of the year. *define our goals (hehe) *Make a solid structure of wikihowto (objects, howto, guilds, portals) *Decide if we waant to use portals, and what they are. *come up with administrative guides, templetes, etc *Come up with good help pages ie make it user friendly *make a solid proposal, with all the requirements needed by Wikimedia *Submit the proposal. I think we should descuse and define this basic parts are a open discusion, with the goal of becomeing a-Wikimedia-component. What do you think? I think we are reaDDY... ZyMOS 06:36, 14 March 2008 (UTC) quick response quick response http://howto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Moa3333#Promotional_description_of_wikihowto_on_my_homepage moa3333 22:36, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Goal for the year So i think its about time we become a Wikimedia member. I think it should be our goal to submit by the end of the year. I think we are close to being ready. Check out the pages I started Forum:Becoming an official Wikimedia project ZyMOS 08:02, 24 April 2008 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle Inyuki, Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 18:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi, this wiki is shit and wikia is a communist dictatoship Yes, I agree. Wikia went worse after User:Gil came. Wikicities would have grown if it had been what it intended to be: MediaWiki hosting. Now, it became just yet another piece of Main page help Greetings! I see there is not a lot of info, and not a lot of content links on the main page... Is this something you would accept some help with? It may be helpful to users if more of the How To content was linked to from the main page. Please let me know if this is something you'd like my help with. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:26, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Never heard back from you, so I'll assume for now that you're all set here. Please feel free to contact us if you decide you'd like some help in the future. :) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Help,I accidently deleted the Infobox (and with it the Template:Character) I can't seem to make a new one! Michiebat (talk) 20:07, February 1, 2020 (UTC)MichieBat